


Deseo de cosas imposibles

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Bar Gay, Español | Spanish, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabe que es malo, pero no le importa, el amor no tiene un único significado y tampoco es recto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deseo de cosas imposibles

**Título:** Deseo de cosas imposibles

 **Autor:** Naghi_tan

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Pairing:** Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote Rosinante

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga **One Piece** no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Sabe que es malo, pero no le importa, el amor no tiene un único significado y tampoco es recto.

 **Número de palabras:** 1001         

 **Advertencias:** AU. Incesto. Club gay.

 **Notas de Autor:** Si buscas lemon, querido lector, da la vuelta porque no lo hay.

 **Grupo:** Fandom_Insano

 **No. Y Nombre:** 019\. Deseo de cosas imposibles.         

 

* * *

 

_“Ponte lápiz labial,_

_Perfume en tu cuello_

_Y tacones altos._

_Enjuágate y peina_

_Tu cabello,_

_Suelta tus caderas_

_Y busca un vestido que ponerte._

_Soy la única que viene_

_A buscar tú amor,_

_Tú eres mi remedio_

_Que necesito para curar_

_La manera en que me siento”._

**—MANiCURE—** Lady Gaga

* * *

 

**[+]**

No había estado de acuerdo con la sugerencia de su hermano menor, era cierto que carecían de dinero, pero no era necesario que Rosi saliera todas las noches a bailar en un bar de mala muerte. Pero Rosi solo le había dicho que iría a trabajar, no le había dado cabida a opinar y ahora él tenía que aguantarse los celos que nacían cada que su hermano menor le anunciaba que iba a su trabajo.

 

En su memoria vino el recuerdo de un Rosinante con porte decidido, como preparado para enfrentarse a leones inexistentes pero sí metafóricos, no había pasado un día desde que el menor había cumplido los veintiún años y este ya estaba buscando la manera de ayudarle. Su padre les había dejado con una deuda desorbitante, desproporcional a lo que ganaba, todo eso por ofrecerle mejor vida a personas ajenas que a su propia familia, que dio como resultado la muerte prematura de su madre y que ellos a temprana edad buscasen comida en los callejones de New York.

 

Doflamingo se obligó a crecer,  a madurar tan deprisa para que a su hermano nada le faltase, se había jurado que su hermano no sufriría una muerte prematura y para eso tuvo que deshacerse del peso extra que era su padre, pensó que su hermano no le perdonaría, pero tal vez era tan joven como para recordar los sucesos que le hicieron tomar esa decisión.

 

Trabajó día y noche, a los quince años ya había podido conseguir un cuartucho, no era cómodo pero, sin embargo, era mejor que vivir en cajas de cartón, con el poco dinero que ganaba mandaba a Rosi a la escuela. A los dieciséis años se dio cuenta de que trabajar limpiamente no le daría una buena calidad de vida a Rosi, aprendió a robar, a matar a todo aquel que se metiese en su camino y en menos de dos años se hizo con una pandilla que controlaba más de una octava parte de las calles de New York.

 

Rosi sospechaba mucho, su hermano era demasiado despierto, pero no le decía nada, guardaba total silencio a lo que él hacía.

 

—Voy a trabajar —le dijo cuándo le preguntó a donde iba, Rosinante llevaba en una de sus manos una bolsa de lona, Doflamingo había temido que el menor hubiera decidido  marcharse de una buena vez—, no es justo que solo tú aportes en esta casa.

 

Doflamingo iba alegar que se las apañaba bien, que no era necesario que le ayudase, Rosinante nunca se detuvo, cerró la puerta del departamento antes de que si quiera saliese una palabra de su boca.

 

Esperó, esperó por unos quince minutos y salió corriendo a seguirlo, llamó a uno de sus subordinados para que le dijese el camino exacto que Rosinante  había tomado.

 

—Tomó el camión a Broadway —le indicaron.

 

A pesar de que ya era pasada la media noche, no se quitó las gafas, si lo hacía quizás enemigos suyos le reconocerían y era mejor ir un poco desapercibido, se rio entre dientes, no es que llevar un abrigo de plumas rosas le hicieran camuflajearse.

 

Pica había ido por él en uno de los vehículos que recientemente habían adquirido, Doflamingo se felicitó al haber hecho aquella compra. Cada cinco minutos le llegaba un mensaje con la ubicación actual de su hermano menor, se sorprendió al leer el último:

 

_Diamante:_

_-Bar Kamabakka. Dueño Ivakov._

Tragó saliva, el Bar Kamabakka era un bar gay, donde en vez de haber solo mujeres bailando había de igual forma hombres y más personas con sexualidad a un no definida. No demoró más de quince minutos y descendió del vehículo antes de que este se detuviera por completo, sus piernas eran fuertes y no era como si fueran a una enorme velocidad. Caminó con paso desgarbado y con las manos en los bolsillos, se reprendió mentalmente el no decirle a su hermano que ya tenía el dinero suficiente como para pagarle la Universidad, e incluso mudarse a una mansión. 

 

Vio una larga fila en la entrada de dicho bar, no se molestó siquiera en formarse, a sus veintitrés años ya se había hecho con un nombre y se sabía temido. El cadenero —que tenía pinta de matón— solo le echó una ojeada y sin necesidad de decir nada le dejó pasar, escuchó las protestas de los que estaban formados, aun así, sonrió ante las quejas.

 

Todo lo que alcanzaba a ver era de color rosado, los muebles, las luces, todo tenía el mismo color, solo que en escalas diferentes. La música era demasiado rítmica para su gusto, era como por ahí de los años 90´s y combinación de fechas actuales, todo brillaba.

 

Se dispuso a buscar a su hermano, pero no había sido necesario, en el escenario principal alguien había anunciado a un supuesto “Corazon”, los gritos de felicidad y los aplausos le hicieron darse cuenta de que ese no era el primer día en el que su hermano trabajaba en ese lugar.

 

Su furia incrementó al escuchar palabras sucias dirigidas al menor, fue la sonrisa de Rosi lo que hizo que se detuviera, su hermano era feliz ahí, aún vestido, aún sin la necesidad de mostrar su carne, su hermano era bien recibido. Y eso le hizo temblar, se maldijo porque sería un verdadero patán si le arrebataba algo que a su hermano le fascinaba.

 

Si Rosi quería ayudarlo, lo permitiría, pero acosta de que su corazón sufriera. Habían cosas que eran imposibles de admitir, pero desde aquel día, pensó que observarlo desde lejos sería suficiente, lástima que el corazón fuese necio. Lástima que los deseos no se cumplieran.    

 

Maldijo el hecho de ser hermanos y que Rosi fuese tan inalcanzable.       

 


End file.
